Casual Expressions
by WithTheGrain
Summary: This is a collection of casual one-shots, random thoughts, and unique verse regarding the relationship between Abby/Gibbs. Written mostly for the prompts on the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum.
1. One Sign Remains

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me.

**Title: One Sign Remains**

**Author: WithTheGrain**

**Spoiler: None**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N:** Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum weekly Creative Drive for the prompt 'Sign'.

* * *

><p>He watched her, but she was unaware<p>

Sexy, brilliant, reliable

Signs, that only he could see, were posted on her body

Caution, warning, danger

He had heeded each sign for years

Stay back, authorized personnel only

She tempted him beyond reasonable control

Flirting, teasing, mischievous

He knew she was everything he wanted

Loving, honest, loyal

Her eyes filled with tears as she clung to him

Warning: When flooded turn around don't drown

He took the risk and held her, because she needed him

Strong, supportive, generous

Her lips brushed against his, slowly with apprehension

Caution: Yield to oncoming objects

He kissed her back… because he longed to

Hunger, passion, desire

She unbuttoned her blouse with steady fingers

Warning: No trespassing

He adored her breasts with abandon

Sucking, stroking, pinching

She slipped off her skirt, leaving only a thong

Warning: Slippery when wet

He smelled her arousal; felt it under his tongue.

Hot, damp, intoxicating

She tossed her thong with a giggle and a smile

Danger: Do not enter

Her body accepted his with voracity

Tight, rippled, clenching

He encouraged the noises she made

Sighing, moaning, whimpering

Her climax slammed through her body

Clawing, screaming, panting

He followed with his own release

Thrusting, powerful, grunting

Only one sign still remained

On her heart

Fragile handle with care


	2. Kissing You Forever

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me.

**Title: ****Kissing You Forever**

**Author: WithTheGrain**

**Spoiler: None**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N:** Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum weekly Creative Drive for the prompt 'bruise'.

* * *

><p>Gibbs opened the car passenger door and put his hand out to help Abby. Her soft lithe fingers rested delicately upon his hard palm as he helped her from the vehicle and swung the door shut.<p>

Abby's eyes drifted to the dark sky above. "It's a nice evening," she commented.

Gibbs let his gaze remain on her upturned face and felt a tightening in his chest. He had been getting this same feeling off and on all night… every time he let his eyes linger. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, her mouth glistened with lip gloss, and her makeup was subtle, because she knew that's what he liked. Gibbs felt his heart beat rapidly then slow again as he took a deep silent breath. He knew what his symptoms meant, had meant for quite some time now, but once again he chose not to think about them.

It was a warm breezeless evening and Gibbs' eyes fell over the black dress Abby wore. It graciously showed all of her curves. The bottom hem was at mid-thigh, revealing long beautiful legs. Once again, there was the slight tightening in his chest and he knew he had to calm himself before she noticed something hinky. When he finally drug his eyes back up to her face, he found her looking at him with a small smirk.

"Like what you see, Gibbs?" she teased with that sultry voice that always sent a jolt to his groin.

His heart gave a lurch and he quickly tucked her arm in his. "I know I said this earlier, Abbs, but you look stunning tonight."

"Stunning, is it now?" she continued to tease. "When you picked me up this evening, I was pretty. When you poured me some wine, I was lovely. When we danced, I was beautiful."

"Something wrong with that, Abbs?" he questioned as they walked towards her apartment building.

"Wrong?" Abby questioned. "Not you, Gibbs. I'm very flattered by all of your generous compliments. Any other man and I would think he had a hidden agenda."

Gibbs didn't reply as she handed him the key to access the small lobby. Neither one said anything more as they walked up the two fights of stairs to Abby's floor. Before they reached her door, she pulled him to a stop and asked, "Why did you ask me to dinner tonight? It's not my birthday."

"I need a reason to take my favorite girl to dinner?"

Abby tilted her head and seemed to consider his question. "I know you have a reason that apparently you don't want to share," she spoke softly as she lifted her right hand and trailed her fingers slowly down the middle of his chest. "Do you have a hidden agenda?"

At the light brush of her touch, he felt a slow heat rise in his belly. "If there's something I want, I don't hide it," he growled and grasped her hand.

Abby's breath hitched as he held her hand tight against his chest. She could feel the pounding of his heart and she saw something unfamiliar in his deep blue eyes. She knew she was giving him the perfect opportunity to take their relationship one step beyond friendship, so she waited, while desire pounded through her veins. But Gibbs lowered her hand and released it before continuing on to her door. Abby sighed as she watched him walked away and wondered if she should give up on the hope of ever getting more from Gibbs than just friendship. However, she knew there was no way for her to give up; that would be like trying to give up breathing.

Suddenly Gibbs was pulling his gun out from under his jacket and moved quickly back towards her. "You locked your door, right?" he hissed.

His hand guided her back against the wall as she tried to look around him towards her apartment. "Yeah, I always do," she responded quietly.

"The door is open a little," he explained. "You stay right here. Don't move!"

As he slid along the wall, back towards her door, Abby moved quietly right behind him. Gibbs held his gun tightly in both hands with it pointed at the floor. Before going through the door, he looked back at her one more time and was startled to see her so close. "Move back!" he hissed between grit teeth and glared at her. She retreated a couple steps. "Further and stay there!"

Slowly he pushed her door open and slipped inside. Abby waited in the hall expecting to hear shouting or fighting or even a gun shot. It seemed like an eternity before she heard a slight scuffle, a moan, and then a man burst from her door, running past her. Instinctively, Abby stuck her foot out and the man fell heavily to the floor, cursing. In the next instant, Gibbs staggered into the doorway with his gun pointed at the man's back. "Don't even think about moving, dirtbag," he threatened, then without looking up at Abby, he continued, "Call Tony. Tell him to come alone."

Abby moved towards Gibbs as he leaned against the door frame. It was obvious that he had been attacked by the intruder and Abby just wanted to put her arms around him and help him inside, but she dug out her phone and did as Gibbs had commanded.

The assailant lay on his belly with his hands stretched above his head. "I wasn't going to hurt her," he said excitedly. "Abby and I are friends."

Gibbs looked at Abby with confusion and she stepped closer to the man. "Rodney? Rodney… what the hell were you doing?"

The man made as though to sit up but Gibbs gave a low warning, "I said not to move! You know this guy, Abbs?"

"He's an old boyfriend," she answered, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"Can you cover him so I can cuff him?" Gibbs asked and handed her his gun.

"You know how I love to shoot," she answered with a wink and accepted the weapon.

Gibbs put a hand to his spinning head as he moved forward and placed the cuffs on the ex-boyfriend. Then he allowed the man to sit up against the wall as he staggered back towards Abby. "How'd he get in, Abby? The door doesn't look forced," he said as he took the gun from her hands.

"I had given him a key, but I forgot all about it when we broke up," she said quickly. "Dammit, Rodney, what were you doing here?" She made a move to step closer to him but Gibbs' hand on her arm stopped her.

"I was just waiting for you," he responded in a pleading tone. "But then this dude comes in with a gun and I guess I freaked. You can't arrest me for breaking and entering; I have a key."

"Assault on a Federal Agent," Gibbs growled. He was barely holding his anger undercover. The thought of Abby giving out her key had his stomach roiling.

"Oh, man…" Rodney whined. "I didn't know you were a Fed. The key is in my pocket, dude. You can have it. I'll never come back. Promise!"

Gibbs no longer looked at the man as he concentrated on keeping his knees from buckling. He had taken a hard blow just below his right eye and then another crack on the back of his head, dropping him to his knees. But the thought of Abby alone in the hall had driven him back to his feet to chase after the man. "Go check your apartment, Abbs," he ground out.

It was twenty minutes before Agent DiNozzo arrived and took over the situation. Gibbs gladly let Tony take charge and walked into Abby's apartment to almost collapse into a chair at her kitchen table. Abby was instantly beside him with an ice pack for his eye and a package of frozen peas for his head. "Tony is calling the local leo, since this has nothing to do with NCIS. What the hell were you thinking, giving your boyfriend a key?" he asked on the edge of anger.

Abby hated it when Gibbs was disappointed in her and she automatically began to pace. "We only dated a couple of weeks and when we broke up, he had left some stuff here. Music… movies… you know. We were really busy with a case and I didn't have the time to get the stuff for him, so I just gave him a key. He's not the stalker… attacker type, Gibbs."

"First thing tomorrow you're calling a locksmith and getting your locks changed," he demanded in a rough tone.

Abby only nodded and went to the counter to pour him a cup of coffee. She couldn't believe how quickly the evening had turned from great to horrible. One minute they were flirting… or rather she was flirting… and the next Gibbs was almost killed. Well, maybe killed was exaggerating, but still, he looked like hell! It was another hour before Tony and the local cops had taken their statements and packed Rodney off to jail, leaving Abby and Gibbs once again alone to finish their evening.

They had sat at the table the entire time, barely speaking, and Abby knew Gibbs was still a little angry. "How's your head feeling?" she asked softly.

"Just a headache, that's all," he shrugged it off as inconsequential.

"I still think I should take you in to Urgent Care. You might have a concussion."

"I never lost consciousness, Abbs. It's just a bump."

God, she hated to see him hurt. Abby stood and moved behind his chair. Carefully she lifted the thawing package of peas from his head. Her fingers carefully parted his hair. "The ice has kept the swelling down," she murmured. His hair was so soft and she was tempted to run her fingers through it, as it was something she had longed to do for ages. Instead, she leaned forward and placed a soft lingering kiss upon the bump, breathing in the scent of pine and sawdust. It made her stomach flip over. Carefully, she replaced the cold pack.

When she moved to Gibbs side, she couldn't see his face because of the ice he held to his cheek. "Turn around here," she spoke soothingly. When he turned, he lowered his hand and Abby cringed at the sight. High on his cheek bone a dark purple bruise was definitely noticeable. Her hand reached out to rest lightly upon his shoulder. "Oh, Gibbs, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I ruined everything!"

Gibbs noticed for the first time that she had changed out of her dress into a pair of shorts and a faded Marine Corps t-shirt. It had been his shirt, but it looked a hell of a lot better on her. "You ruined nothing, Abbs," he reassured. "I'm just glad I was here tonight. The thought of you being here alone with him…"

She lifted her hand to caress his cheek. "He's not a bad guy, but thank you, for being here. Sometimes I think I could use your protection full time," she said smiling.

Gibbs loved the way her green eyes sparkled and he wanted desperately to lean into her touch, be he knew he had to leave before it became obvious just how much he desired to protect her. How much he desired her… period. Slowly he pushed up out of his seat. "I'm headed home to lie down," he said and tried desperately not to let the dizziness overtake him.

"You are not going home, Gibbs!" Abby responded adamantly. "You're in no condition to drive, so you're just gonna have to spend the night."

Gibbs leaned on the table and closed his eyes. He was supposed to be a tough marine, but god, it felt nice to let Abby take care of him. She was so good at making him feel better. "Alright… but I need to lie down," he relented.

Abby slid an arm around his waist as his arm went naturally around her shoulders. He expected her to lead him to the couch, but she kept him moving until they stood beside her bed. "Sit," she commanded.

"Abbs, I'll be perfectly fine on the couch."

"Sit! You are not sleeping on the couch. I'll sleep on the couch," she said with more merriment than she felt.

After he sat on the edge of the bed, she knelt and removed his shoes and socks. Then she stood and pulled his shirt up over his head, leaving his white t-shirt still on. She was having no trouble undressing him, and he wasn't protesting, until she reached for his belt buckle. "I can get the rest," he said grabbing her hands to stop them.

Abby turned with an exaggerated sigh, "Just when I was getting to the good part." Walking out of the room, she only took a couple steps before pressing her back to the wall and putting a hand to her face. Gibbs was in her bedroom, undressing, and was going to sleep in her bed! It was like a fantasy almost coming true! Her blood was hot, her heart raced, and her knees felt weak. After taking a few moments to calm herself, Abby went to her bathroom and retrieved a couple a pain pills and a glass of water.

When she walked back into the bedroom, he was laying on his back, the blanket pulled up above his waist, and his white t-shirt still covered his torso. As she got closer, he opened his eyes and turned his head. "I brought you something for your headache," she said, prompting him to sit up.

Gibbs swallowed the pills then laid back down on his left side, facing her. "Thanks. You know, you don't have to sleep on the couch."

Abby's hands stopped midway to setting the empty water glass on the nightstand. She didn't know how to respond to that without doing a happy-dance, so for now she ignored his comment. Looking down on him, she couldn't help but wince again at the sight of the large bruise on his cheek. Slowly, she sank onto the edge of the bed in front of him. "You want the ice pack again?" she offered.

Reaching up, he tucked her hair behind her ear so he could see her face more clearly. "No, I'm fine. Some night, huh?" His fingers trailed slowly over her shoulder and down the length of her arm.

Abby's eyes locked on his and she felt goosebumps in the wake of his touch. "You know what you always do to make me feel better when I get hurt," she stated.

"Mmmmm… hug you?" he said with a small smile.

"You kiss it and it takes the hurt away," she said softly. Abby felt a lump in her throat when he didn't respond, so she hesitantly leaned forward and placed a soft butterfly kiss on his cheek. Her lips barely grazed across the large purple bruise as she continued with the light kisses. "Feeling any better," she murmured, only pulling back a few inches.

Gibbs swallowed hard and was thankful for the blanket that covered him. "I… think he punched me in the mouth, too," he said tentatively.

Abby was all too eager to kiss that hurt away and leaned in to just brush her lips to his before pulling back sharply. "You didn't mention that in your statement," she commented.

"Must've forgot," he mumbled before lifting a hand to the back of her neck and pulling her down into a soft kiss. His lips teased hers and he nibbled softly. "Hmmmmmm, starting to feel much better," he groaned before recapturing her lips into a kiss that immediately had their tongues tangling.

Eventually Abby pulled back to regain her breath. "I knew you'd be a great kisser," she confessed.

Gibbs leaned up, hungry for more. He knew that once he gave in to his feelings for this wonderful woman, he would quickly become intoxicated. She smelled of vanilla, tasted sweet like wine, and her lips were made for him and only him. He felt her body slip down to lie beside him and he leaned over her, ravishing her mouth completely. When he pulled back, she whimpered and he smirked as she slowly opened her eyes. "That good, huh?" he asked with a husky tone.

Abby smiled. "I've imagined you kissing me forever, Gibbs."

"I think I'll keep kissing you forever," he mumbled and pressed his lips to hers once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading. Please review!


	3. Resistance Training

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me.

**Title: ****Resistance Training**

**Rated: M**

**Author: WithTheGrain**

**Spoiler: None**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N:** Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum weekly Creative Drive for the prompt 'resistance'.

Abby walked into the exercise/workout area in the NCIS building. It was a Wednesday evening and the place was busy. All NCIS employees had free access to the facilities, so they took advantage of the weight lifting machines, boxing equipment, treadmills, and the aerobics classes that were scheduled on a regular basis. This particular evening, Abby had come to check out a new class being offered on resistance training. She had signed up, so she knew there would be a spot for her in the class.

It wasn't the type of training that was aimed at building bulging muscles, which of course, Abby didn't want anyway. Resistance training helped to strengthen and tone skeletal muscles, increase bone mass, and improve overall health and well-being. Abby felt that prominent muscles were best seen on men, especially any man whom she regularly worked with. Tony was fit because his preferred type of exercise was running, so his legs were strong and solid. McGee's preferred type of exercise was pounding away at his computer or typewriter. She assumed his fingers were probably strong, but he could definitely benefit from some regular weightlifting. Of course, her favorite man, Special Agent Gibbs, had his own exercise routine in his basement, working on his boats and other wood crafts. No doubt, all the hand tools he used contributed to his strength and power and amazing body.

So, here she was, eager to participate and get in shape. Since she was a bit early for the class, she casually walked around, wondering if she would see one of Gibbs' team working out.

"Hey, Abby!" a deep voice called to her.

She turned towards the boxing ring. "Oh, hi, Phil. How's it going?"

There was blood dribbling from a cut on his lip as he removed the padded headgear. "Couldn't be better now that you've brightened my day," he responded and grabbed a bottle to squirt water into his mouth.

"Abby! It's been a while, girl!" This from a woman who emerged from behind a large heavy boxing bag. "Damn, you're looking fine!"

"Linda!" Abby exclaimed, moving forward and giving her a tight hug. "I didn't know you were into boxing!"

"Oh… I don't get in the ring, but punching these bags keeps my arms in shape and relieves any pent up frustration," she said laughing.

Abby laughed with her and continued walking. There were so many people; so many she didn't know. A long row of treadmills were just ahead and when she got to them, she recognized Meagan and Nancy from the legal department.

She spotted Dean from finance and smiled at him. "Abby, I'm nearly done here if you want this machine," he puffed.

"Oh, thanks, Dean, but I'm just waiting for a particular class to start," she responded.

"You wanna get together after?" he asked with a wink.

Abby gave him a sly smile. "Maybe another time. Give me a call."

"Count on it," he called after her as she continued on. Just ahead was Jon on the bench press and she stopped to watch. He strained and grunted as he lifted the weight above his head then rested it back down. "Impressive, Jon," she purred.

As he sat up, his face was beet red with sweat trickling down his temples. "Aaabbeeee," he crooned. "Care to try? I can give you some pointers."

"Later, Jon," she said and winked. "I've got to get to a class that's about to start. How much did you lift there?"

"360," he responded and tensed his bicep muscle. "Wanna feel?"

Abby stepped forward and reached out her hand, playing her fingers over the hard bulging muscle. "Impressive," she said with awe. "You must work very… very hard."

"It's what the ladies like, isn't it?" he flirted.

Abby nodded. "Definitely." She walked on towards the area of separate rooms where specialized exercise classes were held. Most of the rooms had their lights turned off and the doors closed, since they were not in use, but ahead, was an open door where a steady stream of people were entering. Abby knew that was her class.

Unexpectedly, the door to one of the unused dark rooms was pulled open and a hand reached out and yanked Abby inside. She was about to shriek when a large callused hand covered her mouth and she was pressed back against a wall. "It's just me, Abbs," Gibbs growled.

Abby gave him an angry swat on his bare arm. "Dammit, Gibbs! You almost made my heart stop!"

He stood in front of her at arms length with his palms pressed against the wall on either side of her. "You wanna tell me what the hell you were doing out there?"

Abby could see he was irate and could hear it in his voice. "I'm here for a class on resistance training," she answered in confusion. "Do I need your permission for that?"

He glared at her for the sarcastic answer. "Resisting all the guys trying to pick you up, is that it?"

Abby used her hands to push against one of his arms, annoyance building within her. "Move! I don't want to be late for my first class!"

Gibbs held his ground and even lowered his arm when she tried to duck under it. "So, which one are you meeting later? The big ape on the bench press or the one that got beat up in the ring? Or will it be Dean-the-machine on the treadmill?"

Abby was mortified and raised her hand, giving Gibbs a slap across the face. "How can you say those awful things to me!" she hissed. He took a stunned step back, so she slapped him again, this time harder. Instantly she covered her face with her hands and whispered, "Oh, god, Gibbs, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I can't believe I did that!"

"Hit me again, Abbs!" he demanded.

She dropped her hands and looked at him with wide eyes. "NO! I didn't mean it, Gibbs! I didn't mean it!" Tears sprang to her eyes.

"I deserved it, Abby," he said gruffly. "I'm a mean bastard for what I said!" He look a couple of long deep breaths. "It's just… I got so…"

Instantly, Abby reached up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a bone-crunching hug. She felt Gibbs' arms wrap around her back. "Why would you say those things to me, Gibbs? Why?"

He dropped his head and sighed into her neck. "I saw all the looks the guys were giving you out there. It wasn't right. Then you responded to some and I…"

"You what?" she asked, needing him to finish; wondering if he was jealous.

Slowly his hands slid up her back then down again and she could feel his hot breath against her neck. "I didn't like it, Abbs."

She didn't dare pull back and look at him for fear that he would suddenly clam up and walk away. "You know I flirt," she said softly. "I was just flirting. It didn't mean anything."

"I know… I know," he mumbled. "I don't like it when you flirt…"

"You don't like me to flirt?" she asked. "I thought you always enjoyed it whenever I flirted with you."

"I do," he responded slowly in a husky voice.

Abby leaned back to look into his dark blue eyes. "You don't like it when I flirt with other guys." Gibbs moved to break away but she quickly grasped his face between her hands. "I don't like it every time a red head walks into the bullpen," she confessed.

Gibbs lifted his hands to rest atop her shoulders. "I don't even notice them anymore, Abbs."

Abby could see that his anger had disappeared and he was growing more relaxed. "But you notice when I flirt. And you don't like it," she murmured and pulled his face close enough so her lips brushed against his. Abby knew she wasn't wrong with interpreting his feelings, so she kissed him lightly, softly.

Gibbs stood still and accepted the kiss. All the time he had been watching her flirting with those other men, this was what he really wanted. He kissed her back tenderly. "We can't do this," he finally spoke, breaking away.

"We're just kissing," Abby whispered. "Just a little more…" She met his lips as they came closer and felt her nipples tighten. Gibbs' hands fell to her hips and he drew her against him lightly. Abby's fingers threaded into the short hair on the back of his head and she pulled him into a more passionate kiss. When his hot tongue swept along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and moaned.

Abby's moan caused the hunger in Gibbs to build and he pressed her against the wall with his long hard body. She moaned again as his tongue searched her mouth and slid into the valley behind her upper lip. His hands glided from her shoulders to her breasts and he cupped them and massaged them and flicked the hard nipples through her tank top and soft bra.

Tilting her chin up, Gibbs' mouth slid to her neck where he sucked and nibbled. Abby could feel the dampness between her thighs and with her hands on his hips, she pulled and pressed against his heat. They both wore shorts, so she easily felt his hardness press against her. "I want you, Gibbs," she said raggedly. Her hand slipped between their bodies and she rubbed along his pulsing length.

Gibbs groaned in response to her touch. "What about your class?" he mumbled against her neck, then began torturing the sensitive area around her earlobe.

Abby's hand slid beneath the elastic waistband of his shorts and boxers and she took him fully in hand. His flesh was hot and hard, thick and long and Abby rubbed her thumb over the slickened tip. Gibbs gave a powerful thrust of his hips and Abby now used her other hand to slowly work his shorts and boxers down off his waist. She stroked him with one hand as her other hand freed him completely. "Oh, god, Gibbs," she whimpered.

Gibbs couldn't believe how quickly things had escalated between them, but there was no way he could stop now. For years he had longed for Abby Scuito but never thought she felt the same way. Now she had him half naked and he knew what she wanted, what they both wanted so badly. He felt an urgency pounding through his body and his hands pulled her shorts and panties down off her waist. With heavy breathing and gasps and nibbles, they kicked off their shoes and stepped from their clothes to tumble to the mats that covered the floor.

Impatiently, Abby lay on her back and settled Gibbs between her legs. Their mouths were pressed together in a furious kiss as their tongues dueled. Her hands slid up his back and she squeezed the muscles beneath her palms. When her hand moved to position him where she wanted him most, he braced up on his elbows and locked onto her soft green eyes. Slowly, gently, he slipped into her and they both groaned as immense pleasure swept through their bodies. Abby wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in as far as possible then they stilled and smiled wonderously at one another.

"I've wanted this for so long," Abby breathed heavily.

"Abby, you have no idea…," Gibbs rumbled low and heavy. Slowly his hips moved and he withdrew almost completely before sliding in gently again. He continued to move above her steadily and gradually the feelings between them increased until Abby was clinging and whimpering with each of his thrusts as he pounded her against the mat. Abby careened into her climax with a scream escaping her throat before Gibbs could bury it beneath his mouth. He didn't stop as the waves pulsed through her body and then instantly he lifted his head and grunted with one more powerful thrust.

Seconds later, he looked down on her with a grin she had never seen before and she reached up to caress his cheek with the palm of her hand. "Hope no one heard us," she said tiredly, "or comes in."

Gibbs gave a chuckle then carefully withdrew and rolled to his side. His breathing was beginning to settle. "You're incredible, Abby Scuito," he said, pulling her into his arms. "Guess you missed your resistance class and I'd say you failed miserably. I didn't see any resistance from you at all," he smirked.

"I could never resist you, Gibbs," Abby grinned, knowing he was fully aware that her class was about muscle toning and not about turning down sexual advances.

"Gibbs pressed his soft lips against her forehead. "Come home with me tonight?"

"Oh, yeah," Abby responded, tilting her chin up and giving him a wide smile.

Standing up, Gibbs pulled Abby to her feet and gave her a lingering promising kiss before they tugged their clothes back on. He drew her close one more time and kissed her hard but brief. "I'll never get enough of those," he murmured then walked briskly towards a side door. "Hit the showers, Scuito, and I'll meet you out front in ten minutes," he said happily.

Abby stood motionless with a huge grin as she watched him disappear through the door, then she moved towards the front door to pass through the exercise area to get to the showers. And damn! Working out with Gibbs was better than she ever imagined!

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Please review!


	4. Naked Ink

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Title: ****Naked Ink**

**Rated: T**

**Author: WithTheGrain**

**Spoiler: None**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N:** Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum weekly Creative Drive for the prompt 'Ink'.

* * *

><p>Abby pushed through her apartment door; only ten minutes after leaving for work, she was back home. Her clothes were coated with a gooey, slimy, muddy, slop, thanks to a huge city transit bus that had barreled around a corner and sprayed a large street puddle upon her and others who had been waiting at a crosswalk. Stalking into her bathroom, she stood before the mirror, getting her first look at the drippy mess that covered her from the neck down. "Shit, shit, shit," she swore softly as she cranked on the shower and peeled her outfit off.<p>

After fifteen minutes in the shower, she had all the goop removed from her skin, but the smell still permeated, so she decided on a soaking bath, heavy with scented oil and sweet smelling bubbles. It would take extra time, but she had already called in to work and left a message as to what had happened. She certainly didn't want to go in to her lab smelling like a D.C. street gutter.

Abby was still in the bathtub when Tony burst into her apartment, yelling for her. He sounded frantic as she heard him go into her kitchen, then her bedroom, and eventually he thrust the door open to the bathroom. "Abby! Thank god I found you!" He was bent over with his hands on his knees, puffing like a steam engine. "Are you hurt? How bad is it?" he questioned as he scanned the water-filled tub.

Instinctively, Abby sank a little further under the bubbles. "Tony, what are you doing here?" she responded in complete confusion. "I'm not hurt. A bus came around a corner and I was…"

"Yes, a bus!" he exclaimed. "You got hit by a bus!"

"Tony! I didn't get hit by a bus!" she responded with a stern voice.

He moved and sat on the closed lid of the toilet. "You didn't?" She shook her head, then he smiled and ran a relieved hand through his hair. "We got a message at work that you had gone home because you got hit by a bus."

"A bus hit a puddle and sprayed me, so I came home to clean up," she explained.

"Tony!" they both heard McGee yell as he entered Abby's apartment. "Tony!"

"In the bathroom, McGee!" Tony called back, to Abby's astonishment.

Two seconds later, McGee came to a sudden halt in the doorway. "Did you find her?" he asked, practically out of breath.

"I'm right here, Tim," Abby answered and lifted a hand covered with heavy suds.

McGee's eyes dropped to the tub. "Oh, jeeeez, you're hurt!"

"No, I'm not," she answered, mocking him in the same tone.

"She didn't get HIT by a bus, McPanic," Tony stated. "A bus hit her with a puddle."

"Oh, thank goodness," McGee responded, then leaned heavily against the sink. He looked at Tony with a frown. "You said she got hit by a bus. Why would you say that?"

Tony rested back against the toilet tank. "That's the message I got. You know how things can get changed as they're passed along."

Abby tried spreading the suds out on the surface of the water, hoping desperately that the guys would leave without her having to yell at them. Afterall, they had rushed to check on her safety and were still recovering.

"I remember in school," McGee began, "when we would start a story and pass it along and by the time the story got to the last person, it was ridiculous how much it had been changed."

"Yeah, I used start those," Tony agreed. "Usually it was a rumor I had started about someone and within two days it was blown all out of proportion." He laughed at the memory.

For five minutes, Abby waited patiently as the guys talked and she was about to tell them to leave. But just then, they were all startled by Gibbs' demanding voice. "DiNozzo! McGee! Where the hell are ya?"

McGee quickly stepped out into the hall and came face to face with his boss. "We found her and she's okay, boss," he explained quickly.

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked firmly.

McGee bobbed his head sideways. "Ah… in there… but she's…"

Gibbs shoved past him and the first thing he saw was Tony sitting on the toilet lid. Then his eyes fell to Abby, who was sliding further under the soap bubbles. "DiNozzo! Get outa here!" he commanded.

Tony jolted to his feet and quickly moved past Gibbs. "Sorry, boss. Bye, Abbs."

Gibbs followed him out and was brought up short because his two agents started arguing in the hallway. He silenced them with a sharp whack on the back of their heads. "Get back to the office," he commanded and shook his head as they hurried away.

Gibbs re-entered the bathroom to find Abby still in the tub. She didn't look up at him and he let his eyes roam over the few suds that remained, thinking about Abby's naked body lying just beneath. There was a tightening in his gut and when he spoke, his voice was lower than usual. "You're okay then?" he asked and drug his eyes back to her face.

Abby's heart was racing as she wondered what he was looking at. Did he have to keep standing there, facing her? It would have been polite if he had turned his back, but he didn't. Heat rose up her neck, into her cheeks, as she sought for a way to get out of the almost cold water. "I'm fine," she nodded. "I just got splashed from a puddle. I'd like to get up now." Gibbs didn't move, or turn, or say anything. "Ummmm, could you hand me my robe on the back of the door?"

He reached for the robe then held it open in his hands, waiting for her to come to him. Gibbs knew he was taking a risk here. A big risk, but he was quite sure that Abby wouldn't demand that he leave. The thought of seeing her wet naked body rise out of the water and slip into the robe and into his arms was starting a fire in his belly.

Abby lifted her chin and looked into his sexy blue eyes. It was obvious that he wasn't going to leave unless she told him to. The look in his eyes was one she hadn't seen before; dark with desire and lust. Throughout her years of unfulfilled fantasies, this exact scenario had been among them. Except that Gibbs was in a robe or his boxers or nothing, with his silver hair wet and...

Since she hadn't moved, Gibbs was beginning to have second thoughts and started lowering the robe, to drape it across the counter by the sink. "Abby," he stated in a very unsure voice. "I'll just… wait outside."

"No!" Abby squeaked, shaken from her thoughts. "Wait." Holding the gaze from his deep blue eyes, she pushed herself up out of the water. Her pulse pounded as she watched his eyes drifted to her breasts, to her stomach, to her legs. Abby stepped carefully from the tub and across the small rug towards Gibbs. Turning, she slipped her arms into the robe and felt it lifted over her shoulders with Gibbs' help.

His pulse leaped when he saw her start to rise out of the tub. Every inch of her sexy naked body was slowly revealed to him, making his blood heat and his body harden. Gibbs dropped his eyes to her shimmering creamy breasts, which he ached to reach out and caress. Lower, he saw her smooth stomach trembling slightly and he knew it was because of what was happening between them. She was obviously as nervous as he was. Below her stomach, his eyes soaked in her beauty, and he saw the ink from an unknown tattoo on the front of her right hip. Gibbs felt himself harden even more. His eyes moved along with the drops of water that ran down her long shapely legs; the ink of another tattoo on her inner thigh not going unnoticed.

Gibbs took a deep breath, drawing in the smell of her warm moist body, and he fought to relax and not tremble as he lifted the robe over her shoulders. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way. This was Abby, his co-worker, but damnit, he just couldn't control how enticing her body was to him. She was wet, curvy, soft, sexy, and turning him on more than he ever imagined possible.

Gibbs wound the belt around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. He buried his nose into the side of her neck and heard her gasp when his tongue flicked over the black lines of her spider web tattoo. Her movements told him she was cinching the belt around her waist and he slid his hand over the soft robe until it pressed against the front of her hip. "You've got some ink that I've never seen," he rumbled against her moist skin.

His warm breath and lips against her sensitive flesh felt amazing and Abby found it too difficult to respond, but she slid her palm over the back of his hand and entwined their fingers. "What's this one right here?" he asked lowly, giving her fingers a squeeze.

Abby dropped her head back onto his shoulder as a shudder swept over her body. "A sword," she replied simply.

Gibbs pushed on her hip and spun her with startling force then pressed a demanding kiss to her lips. They were both insistent with what they wanted; wet tongues tangling, teeth nipping, lips sucking, as they tried to conquer this long blazing desire.

Abby drifted with the passion that enveloped her body as her hands slid inside his jacket and over his muscled shoulders; hard, rippled warmth greeted her caress. She slid her hands up the back of his neck and let her fingers feather through his short soft hair as she drew in the scent of sawdust and soap. Two things so simple, but they created such a powerful hunger.

Gibbs slipped his hand through the front of her robe, below the belt, so that his palm rested on her bare thigh. Abby moaned into his mouth, then she drew back slowly as his hand slid closer to her center. He wasn't able to actually feel or see the ink that his fingertips played upon, but he knew exactly where the tattoo was. "What's this one?" he asked in a husky whisper.

Abby leaned back just enough for him to see her slight smile of amazement and pure pleasure. Her response was small and softly spoken. "It's a rose."

Gibbs knew he had to stop there. Somehow, he had to find the strength to pull away. It was mid-morning and their workday had a long way to go yet. His agents would be waiting for him, wondering what was taking him so long. He needed to end this now, before he went too far.

Stepping back, he tugged her robe into place then dropped his hands to his sides. There was shock and disbelief on Abby's face until he gave a small crooked smile and said, "I want to take a closer look at those tattoos sometime."

She moved up close and lifted on tiptoe to brush her lips lightly against his. "Is that an excuse to get me naked, Agent Gibbs?" she purred.

Gibbs growled," I've already seen you naked, Abby. Do I need an excuse?"

Her lips continued to play against his. "Will I get to see you na…,"

His mouth captured her lips to stop her flow of words; giving an answer she could interpret. Eventually, he stepped back again, feeling the bathroom wall at his heels, but she closed in on him again and whispered seductively into his ear, "Tonight?"

Gibbs hated the thought of having to wait that long. It would be so easy to just slip the robe off and feel her burning skin under his callused hands. But he wanted to take his time with her, so he could discover all of her hidden tattoos. The blank ink contrasted stunningly against her beautiful ivory skin and never failed to set his heart pounding with desire. God, he hoped they didn't catch a case today. That would almost kill him!

His voice was gravelly when he responded, "Count on it." He felt her lips curve into a smile against his cheek and he knew he had to get away, now, before he gave in to his craving. Sliding along the wall, Gibbs slipped away and out the bathroom door, hurrying to get outside.

Abby's teasing voice stopped him short. "Can you give me a ride to work, Gibbs?" She was smiling widely as he turned. "My car is in the shop."

Gibbs nodded and knew there was no way he would be able to stay in her apartment, waiting. "I'll go get a coffee and a Caf Pow! then come back to pick you up," he stated hastily and turned to leave.

"Mmmmmm," Abby crooned, "I love the taste of coffee."

His hand was on the door knob as he looked back over his shoulder. "You don't want a Caf Pow?"

"Oh, no, I do," Abby responded innocently. "I meant I love the taste of coffee on you." Gibbs gave a small smile and she giggled as she ducked back into the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading. Please review!


	5. Morning Frustration

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Title:**** Morning Frustration**

**Rated: M**

**Category: Romance/Humor**

**Author: WithTheGrain**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N:** Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum weekly Creative Drive for the prompt 'Morning'.

* * *

><p>"Freeze!" Abby yelled as she burst through the door and leveled her Sig Sauer at the old man sitting in a dumpy burnt orange over-stuffed chair.<p>

The startled 70 year old raised shaky hands high into the air. "Who the hell are you?" he spat out, looking from Abby to the man that entered behind her. Closed off in a back room of the dimly lit apartment was the vicious growling and barking of a large dog.

Pulling the guy to his feet, she holstered her gun then cuffed his hands behind his back. "Special Agent Sciuto," Abby explained, showing her badge and ID. "NCIS." The dog was disturbing and she peered in its direction.

Abby stepped out of the elevator and walked into the silent NCIS lab. She couldn't understand how anyone could work all day, all alone, in complete silence, but that was the preference of their arduous forensic scientist. Even though she had entered quietly, he knew she was there. "What can I do for you, Agent Sciuto?" he asked in a low tone as he continued to study a specimen under the microscope.

Abby's eyes fell to his sexy ass as his voice sent a shiver down her spine. "What d'ya got for me, Gibbs?" she asked and set a hot black coffee next to him on the table.

Gibbs straightened, his eyes glancing at the coffee as he turned to face her, putting on a pair of heavy black-rimmed glasses. His bright blue eyes sparkled. "What makes you think I have something?" he queried and used a single finger to push the glasses up onto his nose.

Abby had to break from his intense gaze lest he see the lust she felt for him. She stepped to another table covered with evidence bags and began studying some of the items. "Are you saying you don't?" she bantered. "You've had the evidence for two hours."

She felt Gibbs move up behind her shoulder. "I found small traces of blood on the water globe," he rumbled and reached past her to grab the plastic bag containing the item.

Abby's breath caught in her throat when she felt his hard chest brush against her shoulder. The heat from his body burned through the back of her blouse. She lifted the evidence from his wide flat palm and he moved away, to stand on the opposite side of the table. "Does it match that of our victim?" she asked while she studied the small locomotive encased within the globe.

Looking up, Abby handed the evidence bag across the table and Gibbs took it from her, his warm fingers slowly brushing along hers. Abby dropped her eyes to his black t-shirt, restraining the urge to reach out and feel what she saw. The material was stretched across his broad muscular chest and the short sleeves rode high on his bulging biceps. Again, he used a single finger to push his glasses up and it reminded her of Clark Kent. Superman. A moan nearly escaped her throat.

"Same blood type," Gibbs replied and she raised her eyes to meet his. He seemed to see something in her gaze and his intense stare flicked down to her waist, then back up, lingering a bit on her breasts. "I'll have the DNA results in a few more hours," he finally stated.

Abby felt her pulse quicken when his eyes drifted over her body. Feeling the tingling between her legs, she knew she had to get away from him. Heading quickly for the door, she fought to keep her voice steady. "Give me a call when the test is done."

At the elevator, she pushed the button several times with impatience. Gibbs had created a persistent itch that demanded her immediate attention in the ladies restroom. He hadn't done anything intentionally, but her whole body had responded to his voice, his gaze, his light touch, his superhero body. The elevator doors weren't fully open before she slipped inside and repeatedly pressed the button to the next floor, where hopefully she would find an empty bathroom.

Suddenly, a hand appeared in the small crack between the closing doors and they were pushed open. Abby was startled by Gibbs entering the small space and advancing towards her with a predatory glare. "Gi… Gibbs?" she squeaked before her back hit the wall and his mouth slammed downed onto hers.

Abby whimpered as he pressed against her needy body. Her hands rode up over his strong shoulders and into his short hair. She could feel every hard muscle pressing in; every hard sexy inch of his body melding against her. Gibbs' mouth slid to her neck where he suckled and nipped. Abby moaned and whimpered and gasped as she grabbed his ass and pulled him insistently against her.

Unbelievably, she felt Gibbs' hand slip inside her damp panties and his fingers slide into her slick folds. She bucked against his fingers as his palm pressed against her throbbing nerves. Oh god… she was about to explode at any second!

A loud barking dog jolted Abby's eyes open and she stilled instantly. Dim early morning light filtered into her bedroom and suddenly she was aware that it had been a dream. She was in her soft warm bed with the slight sensation of Gibbs' body still pressing against her. Feeling the throbbing between her thighs, Abby realized that her own fingers were buried there. Closing her eyes again, she tried to bring back the image of Gibbs before she gave her body its release.

However, a second later, the shrill ringing of her doorbell brought Abby's eyes flying open. Heavy pounding on her door had her scrambling out of bed and reaching for her pepper spray. Who the hell would be at her apartment at this time of the morning? She stepped out of her bedroom as a couple more heavy thuds hit the door.

"Who's there?" she called loudly. "I have a gun!"

"It's me, Abbs."

"Gibbs?" she asked in astonishment.

"Yeah," he growled. "Are you gonna let me in?"

Slowly she moved towards the door. "What are you doing here at this time of the morning?" she asked, still feeling cautious.

"I need to see you," Gibbs responded in a softer tone. "I need to make sure you're okay."

Abby didn't understand, but she released the chain and dead-bolt on her door and pulled it open. "I'm fine, Gibbs," she assured when she saw the deep concern on his face.

Stepping into her apartment, he drew her into a strong warm embrace, pressing a kiss against her hair. "Oh, thank goodness," he whispered.

Abby swung the door shut and wrapped her arms around his trembling body. "Gibbs, what happened?"

His head tilted lower and she felt his lips against her cheek. He began giving soft kisses along her jaw then upon her lips. "I saw a dead woman," he murmured between gentle kisses, "and she looked so much like you."

Abby returned his kisses, gradually making them longer, deeper, and more persistent. She pulled back as excitement rippled to her core. "Who was she?" Abby asked and felt his mouth slide to nibble at her neck.

"I'll always protect you, Abbs," Gibbs whispered. "I can't lose you."

When Abby felt his hands lift her hips, she wrapped her legs around his waist and he walked to her bedroom. Her hands tugged his black t-shirt from his pants as she caressed his shoulders and broad back. His lips captured hers again as they fell onto her bed.

A persistent loud buzzing made Abby open her groggy eyes. Reality pushed the sleepy fog from her brain, and Gibbs had disappeared… again. It was 6:30 in the morning and she needed to get up for work. Abby flung a hand out and silenced the unrelenting alarm. Closing her eyes, she gave an audible frustrated groan. Two delicious Gibbs dreams melded together still had her pleasantly excited, yet disappointed because she never expected them to ever come true. Throwing back the comforter, she couldn't decide if the morning was starting off in a good way or a bad way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading! Please review.


	6. Not Now but Someday

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Spoiler: Season 2 episode: Caught On Tape**

**Title: Not Now but Someday**

**Rated: T**

**Category: Romance/Humor**

**Author: WithTheGrain**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N: **I recently saw the episode 'Caught on Tape' and this little story came to mind. This was a great episode. A lot of fantastic humor. Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum weekly Creative Drive for the prompt 'celebration'.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, Gibbs."<p>

"Gibbs?" Abby yelled into her phone. "Can you come pick me up?"

He looked at the empty mug in his hand and the half empty bottle of bourbon on the workbench in front of him. "Where are you?"

The music blaring within the club prevented Abby from hearing what Gibbs had said. With one finger, she plugged her opposite ear. "What? Wait a sec!"

Gibbs heard the noise coming into his phone suddenly diminish and Abby's voice came through loud and clear. "Gibbs?" she yelled into her phone again, causing him to jerk his phone away from his ear. "My friend, Angie, was gonna give me a ride home, but her car won't start. Can you come get me?"

Without hesitation, he answered, "I'll send a cab for ya. Give me the address." Gibbs copied down the information and told her to sit tight. Snapping his phone shut, he contemplated once again whether he should just go get her himself, but in the end, he knew he had had a bit too much to drink, so he called the cab company.

Thirty minutes later, Gibbs was surprised by Abby's clunking boots descending the steps to his basement. He had expected the cab to take her home, not bring her to his place. Upon reaching the bottom step, she held the banister to steady herself. "Hey, Gibbs. Thanks for the ride."

He watched as she began pulling her jacket off her shoulders. Apparently, she had come to visit. "Your friend get her car fixed?"

Abby waved a hand through the air at him. "Nah. She'll have it towed to a garage tomorrow."

Gibbs noticed her unsteadiness. "You drink a lot tonight?"

Giving a heavy sigh, Abby moved towards him. "Not really. It was a birthday celebration for my friend, Mandy. She hooked up with some guy and left rather quickly. Guess she'll have a happy birthday."

Gibbs noticed the time was 10:30. Early for a birthday party to end. He lifted a wooden chair off his workbench and set it on the floor. "Wanna sit?"

Abby eyed the chair warily. "Is it safe?"

"Fixed it up good and solid yesterday," he replied with a grin. "Sit." Just as Abby settled onto it, he added, "I wanna make sure it won't fall apart before I return it to Mrs. Davis."

When Abby made a move to stand, he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her onto the seat. "I'm kidding, Abbs."

The small smile he had on his face made Abby feel warm and tingly inside. "Funny, Gibbs," she teased.

"Actually, I just finished painting it, so don't lean back."

Abby lunged to her feet and saw him smirking, on the verge of chuckling. She knew he was kidding once again and she gave him a playful swat on his arm. "You're kinda feisty tonight. I like it." She smiled and winked then sat back down.

Gibbs felt a little light-headed and knew it was the bourbon that was bringing down his inhibitions. Dragging a stool over, he sat in front of Abby, their knees only inches apart. "Something you wanna talk about?"

"No," she answered, shaking her head. "Something you want to talk about?" She liked the sparkle she saw in his blue eyes.

"I thought you'd go home from the club. Why d'ya come here?"

Abby looked around then smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. Never actually thought about going home."

Her answer gave him a comfortable feeling and he had to hold back from reaching out and caressing her cheek. He saw her eyes drift over his thighs and slowly up to his face. There was an alluring look in her gaze that raised his pulse. "Kate gonna keep that dog?" he asked, trying to start a topic of conversation.

Abby giggled as she remembered the antics that she and Kate had pulled on DiNozzo. Kate had named the dog Toni and they had used DiNozzo's cap as a food dish for the dog. "Just until she can find a good home for it. She doesn't have enough time to give Toni the attention she needs."

"She's a good watchdog," Gibbs commented.

There was a long minute of silence as they both thought about the terrier and eventually Abby was the first to speak. "So, do you think a man and a woman can just be friends, Gibbs?"

He had heard Kate and Tony bantering throughout the day regarding that same question. "I suppose it's possible," he answered.

"Okay, but do you think that if a man and a woman are friends, and they sleep together, that they can still remain just friends?"

Gibbs tilted his head back and sighed heavily. "I don't know. Never thought much about it."

Abby was almost certain that he had thought about it, but he just didn't want to talk about it. She leaned forward and boldly rested a hand on Gibbs' knee. "We're friends, right?"

Gibbs could have sworn he felt an electric surge rush up his thigh to his groin. He knew he had to change the topic of conversation. "Was it a surprise birthday party for your friend, Mandy?"

Abby give his knee a light squeeze and smirked. She knew exactly what he was trying to do, but she wanted to see how far she could push this… him. Seeing her friend Mandy leave with a guy had made Abby realize how much she would love to hook up with the silver-haired Marine sitting in front of her. "No, she knew we were planning the party." Abby slowly slid her hand a little ways up his solid thigh. "I actually consider you a very close friend."

Gibbs tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I think of you as a close friend, too, Abbs." He could feel a fire starting to burn low in his belly. "Did she get presents and a cake?"

Abby stood and moved to straddle Gibbs' lap as she looped her arms around his neck. "She got a man. A strong… sexy man who's probably making all of her birthday wishes come true right now," she purred and brushed her lips along his cheek. The smell of bourbon and the feel of his hands falling to her hips, made Abby wiggle closer.

"Abby," Gibbs growled and fought the wave of desire to press her against his boat and find out if sex really would change a friendship. The feel of her warm soft body and sultry voice in his ear kept him from pushing her away.

"When it's my birthday, maybe we can have our own… private… celebration," she murmured and placed a soft kiss near his earlobe. She couldn't believe that he was letting her get this close; letting her push the boundaries of their friendship.

Gibbs felt his resolve snap, and he lifted her off his lap, pressed her back against the empty hull of his boat, and looked hard into her glimmering green eyes. His mouth was insistent when it fell to hers and Abby immediately parted her lips, to let his wet tongue slide along hers. He felt her arms tighten around his neck and a moan escape her throat and he pressed against her body more firmly. Eventually he pulled back slightly to regain his breath.

"Or we don't have to wait for my birthday," Abby gasped.

Gibbs pressed a few more gentle kisses to her sweet red lips then stepped back to clear his thoughts. "I can't do this, Abby. Not now. We need coffee."

He turned to move away but she caught his arm and moved in close. "If not now, when?" she spoke softly and didn't know how long she could possibly wait. His kisses had practically made her knees buckle.

"I need your friendship right now," he said and trailed a finger along her jawline. "When it's the right time, we'll both know. But I can't give you what you deserve right now. I shouldn't have kissed you. It won't happen again."

"You can kiss me whenever you want. I don't mind. I _really_ liked it," she said with a smile.

He grinned and wanted desperately to kiss her again, but instead he stepped away and headed for the stairs. "Let's get some coffee. We've both had a bit much to drink."

Abby watched him ascend the stairs, needing a few minutes to gather her thoughts and understand why he had pulled away. She had definitely seen the desire in his eyes, and she had felt something almost magical when their lips met. But he was right, it wasn't a good time for either of them to start something. He was still getting past a third divorce and she needed to work out her relationship with McGee. Abby walked up the steps slowly, knowing she was willing to wait months, even years, to experience another kiss like that! Someday they would be together… she could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please leave a review!


	7. Interrupted

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Title: ****Interrupted**

**Rated: T**

**Spoiler: None**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N:** Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum weekly Creative Drive for the prompt 'hello again'.

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked briskly into the interrogation room where a notorious drug lord had been waiting for the past 2 hours. It wasn't until after he had dropped a thick file onto the table that he noticed the attorney sitting next to the man.<p>

"Hello, again, Mr. Gibbs."

He was momentarily taken aback before responding in a clipped tone, "Ms. Hart. I thought you had moved up the food chain and were now defending corporate tax evaders."

She smirked as genuine pleasure shown in her eyes. "And miss this opportunity to see my friends at NCIS again? By the way, my client is innocent and I have instructed him not to answer any of your questions."

Gibbs didn't bother sitting and scooped up the file from the table. "Okay, then, I won't waste my time. Maybe after sitting in here for a few more hours, he'll change his mind."

He had only taken a few steps down the hall outside of interrogation before M. Allison Hart waylaid him once again. "Mr. Gibbs, I demand to see the evidence you have against my client."

Turning, Gibbs slowly approached her with a deadly serious expression. "Lady, you threw that opportunity out the window two minutes ago. Now you'll have to wait until I return. I'm busy."

"I've forgotten just how stubborn you are," she replied with a teasing grin. "Mind if I stop by tonight so we can catch up over a beer?"

Gibbs shook his head in disbelief and started backing away. "I've got plans tonight… and every other night." With that, he spun around and strode away from the woman who was always a pain in his ass when it came it his investigations.

1900 hours.

Margaret Allison Hart stood outside the home of Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, taking a few seconds to check her outfit, hair, and makeup. There was a light on inside, so she knew he was home. After today's sparring match, which unfortunately got her client arrested, she was eager to find out just how much more foreplay the Special Agent wanted to waste time with before taking her to his bed. As usual, the door was unlocked and she slipped quietly inside.

She could hear muffled voices coming from his living room, and she felt disheartened to think that he may have company. Rounding the corner, the sight that greeted her was surprising to say the least. Gibbs lay on the couch, naked except for his boxers. There was obviously a woman beneath him who had her heels hooked behind his thighs as a hand pushed at his underwear, revealing one cheek. Her fingers, with dark painted nails, grabbed and kneaded the flesh of his ass. Murmurs, gasps, moans, and growls filled the otherwise silent room.

Hart watched for several seconds, embarrassed and turned on at the same time. The face of Gibbs' lover appeared over his shoulder as she nipped and kissed the muscles that rippled beneath his skin. The last thing Abby expected to see when she opened her eyes was someone watching them and she gave a loud yelp of surprise.

In a flash, Gibbs was off the couch and rounding on their intruder as Abby snatched the throw off the back of the couch to cover herself. "What the hell are you doing here?" he bellowed. MAllison turned around as pure mortification welled inside her chest, wanting desperately to flee and never ever return. Gibbs was instantly in front of her, blue eyes blazing, blocking her path. "What part of 'I've got plans' didn't you understand?" he ground out. "And then you just walk into my house, without knocking!"

MAllison was gifted with a voice that never failed her, even in the face of one very angry Special Agent Gibbs. "Not knocking was never a problem before. Maybe you should start locking your door."

Turning to the side, Gibbs pointed a finger towards the street. "Leave," he demanded. "Before I change my mind and have you arrested for trespassing!" Once the door had slammed behind her, he rammed the deadbolt into place. The nerve of that woman had his blood boiling. Gibbs stalked back into the living room and sat beside Abby. "Can you believe that?" Abby was struggling but failing miserably to restrain a giggle. "What the hell is so funny?" he asked, turning to face her.

"I think you and I doing the horizontal mambo was the last thing she expected to see when she came here," Abby giggled and began to outright laugh. "Oh, c'mon, Gibbs… she only got a peak at your sexy ass."

"What if she had come just a few minutes later?" His voice was still tinged with anger. "I can't believe that she would actually stand there and watch!"

Still holding the blanket to her front, Abby moved to straddle his hips. "Does the thought of someone watching us, turn you on, Jethro?" Abby teased.

"I don't want to talk about her or think about her anymore!" he growled and tugged the blanket from her hands.

Leaning forward, Abby brushed her lips against his. "I love it when you get all worked up," she purred as she ground against his erection. Moments later, his boxers were on the floor and Abby sank onto his hardness with a slow pleasurable hiss. The sex was fast and furious with deep hard thrusts, pounding flesh, gasps and cursing, ending with a scream and a ragged drawn out grunt.

Abby lay unmoving against his chest as her breathing began to settle. "God, Gibbs, I'm definitely going to need more of that tonight."

"Me, too, Abbs. Me, too," he said, pressing soft kisses against her hair and forehead. "Let's take this upstairs."

After several minutes, Abby was finally able to stand and they slowly made their way up to Gibbs' bedroom. "You know, if you had a tv in here, we could turn it on and it would be like someone watching us," Abby suggested. "I heard a statistic once about how many couples make love while the late night show is on."

"No, Abby."

"Okay… then how 'bout just a goldfish?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading!


	8. Dark Skies

Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters are the property of Belisarius Productions and CBS. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Spoiler: Season 9 episode: Til Death Do Us Part**

**Title: Dark Skies**

**Rated: K+**

**Category: Angst/Drama**

**Author: WithTheGrain**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N: **Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum weekly Hiatus Drabble for the prompt 'survive'.

* * *

><p>At first, all Abby was aware of was the pounding in her head. She had never experienced anything as painfully loud, as all consuming as the shooting streaks that ripped from her forehead to the base of her skull. Fireworks exploded behind her closed eyelids and the noise in her ears was deafening.<p>

Blinking her eyes open, she tried to take in her surroundings. The cold white floor of her lab was beneath her prone body; she was face down with her cheek resting on the tiles. She remembered being tackled by Gibbs and being thrown by the explosion simultaneously and then her world had gone black. Now she tried to clear her blurred vision through the throbbing in her head.

Without yet moving, she slowly started to identify the items that lay in front of her. Shards of glass literally coated the floor, splinters of wood lay scattered about, and pieces of furniture were strewn everywhere. Her breath caught when she started to recognize the shattered remains of her lab equipment and she realized that her babies were all injured, most likely beyond repair.

The pain in her head gradually subsided to an ache and she carefully lifted it. The pungent smell of chemicals wafted in the air along with heavy acrid smoke. She knew they needed to find a way out of the lab before they were overcome by deadly fumes.

It was when she swiveled her head to look to her other side that she saw him. She had clung to him briefly before being separated by the blast that had torn through the building. Now she stared in disbelief at his limp body that lay several feet away.

Sheer panic gripped Abby's heart as she looked at him; he made no sound and he didn't move. His body was turned away from her and she feared that he was severely injured. She knew she had to get to him and struggled to pick herself up.

A stab of pain shot up her left leg and she looked down the length of her body to see her ankle pinned to the floor by heavy debris. Again she fought to pull herself free, but her leg was held tight and the pain was excruciating. Realizing that she wasn't going to be able to get to him, her eyes teared up as a sob escaped her throat. He was so close and it tore at her heart that she wasn't able to even touch him or hold him.

A loud crash in the rear area of the lab made her aware once again of just how dire their situation was. The ceiling could cave in, burying them alive. The volatile chemicals could explode or release deadly vapors. The fire could intensify, creating smoke so black and thick that they would choke on it.

Abby knew she had to get free to give them a chance to survive. She wasn't about to just lie here and give up. With renewed determination and grit teeth, she tried once again to pull herself free.

It was then that Gibbs rushed into the lab and dropped to his knees beside her head. "You're awake!" he exclaimed and laid a hand on the back of her shoulder as he scooted closer to hold her. "Just lie still now," he instructed and clasped her hand to his. "Let the firemen clear the debris and we'll get you out of here."

Immense relief washed through her at the knowledge that Gibbs was okay. He held her as he rubbed a gentle hand over her back. She struggled to lift her head and eyes to look at him, but gave in to the pain and collapsed onto his lap.

As she clung to Gibbs' large strong hand, she was vaguely aware of the weight being lifted from her leg and an air-mask was pressed over her nose and mouth. Her only thoughts at the moment were of the man beside her. He had come to save her, before and now after the explosion, as he had promised that he always would.

Abby kept her eyes shut tight as she felt a splint being strapped to her leg, then she was being rolled to her back and quickly several pairs of strong hands lifted her into a metal rescue basket. With deep controlled breaths, she got through the pain of being moved. Finally opening her eyes, she looked straight into concerned blue ones that hovered only inches away.

Gibbs smoothed a hand over her forehead and down her cheek. "You're doing great, Abbs. We're going to get you out of here."

Unexpectedly, he pulled back and their contact started to slip apart, creating an instant terror in Abby. Raising a hand, she ripped the air-mask from her mouth and her voice was filled with fear. "Gibbs! Don't leave me!"

Immediately, she felt his touch again and saw his anxious face. "Never," he assured and gently put the air-mask back in place. Loud rumbles shook the building overhead and Gibbs leaned forward, shielding her body from any falling debris. "Let's go!" he commanded and a small crew helped to lift the basket.

Abby's eyes suddenly grew wide and she clutched at Gibbs' arm that was helping to carry her. "Wait!" she yelled through the mask. "I can't leave him behind! Please, Gibbs!"

Confused faces watched the special agent move swiftly then bend and reach for something on the floor under a fallen section of the ceiling. Returning to Abby, he tucked Bert safely under her arm. Giving the hippo a loving squeeze, the stuffed animal released his typical fart to the shocked surprise of almost everyone in the room.

With a small giggle and a smile from Gibbs, Abby was hustled out of the lab, down a hall, up a set of stairs, then finally through an emergency fire exit. Lying in the basket, the first thing she noticed upon leaving the building was the immense amount of smoke that billowed into the sky above her. Shouts and sirens filled the air and as she was carried to an ambulance, her gaze swept across the destruction, the scene piercing straight to her core as to how lucky anyone was to be alive.

Abby wasn't even aware of being transferred from the rescue basket to a gurney because of the devastation that threatened to overwhelm her senses. Her gaze and mind refocused when Gibbs' face floated into her line of sight. "You're going to the hospital. I gotta stay here, Abbs," he informed her, grabbing for her hand.

She squeezed his hand tight, not wanting to let him go as tears spilled from her eyes. "Don't leave me. Come with me," she pleaded.

Cupping her cheek in his palm, he wiped away some of the tears with his thumb. "They need me here," he explained gently. "I need to be sure that everyone gets out okay."

Another alarming thought struck Abby's heart. "Don't go back in there, Gibbs!"

"Sssshhhh," he tried calming her. "They won't let me. I'll be okay and I'll see you as soon as I can."

More tears trickled from her eyes as it seemed like letting him go this time was harder than ever before. Harder than what she had ever felt every time he went out into the field as an NCIS Special Agent. She couldn't stop the words that next fell from her lips. "I love you, Gibbs."

As he leaned closer, she saw his own eyes gather with moisture and his voice was a soft whisper. "I love you, too." His lips pressed softly against her trembling ones momentarily then he gave her a gentle smile and slipped away into the crowd of rescuers.

Abby closed her eyes to remember the touch of his kiss as she was loaded into the ambulance and whisked away to the hospital with Bert held firmly under her arm.

The End.


End file.
